Little Kisses
by KB Twilight
Summary: Thirty little kisses between Sensui Shinobu and Itsuki no Yaminade. Written for 30kisses on livejournal.
1. No More Words

Title: No More Words  
Author/Artist: kbtwilight  
Pairing: Sensui Shinobu/Itsuki  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Theme: Theme #29: the sound of waves  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... at all.  
Note: I'm taking a little liberty in deciding where the infamous mansion was located. Please forgive me... xx  
Summary: What happened after Shinobu slaughter the Black Black Club?

You could hear them in the distance, the waves crashing against the shore. It was a definite improvement upon the dying screams that had filled the air just moments before.

A large, suspiciously quiet mansion was situated in a nest of trees not far from the ocean shore. The rays from the setting sun shone like gold through the leaves and fell on the mansion in intricate patterns as a seemingly solitary, malformed-looking figure slowly emerged from inside. A blood-covered Sensui Shinobu limped out into the light, leaning heavily on his much smaller demon partner, Itsuki. The two were standing close enough to each other to be mistaken for one being from afar.

Itsuki led Shinobu to the edge of the water, and started washing the blood from the younger boy's hands and face. Then tanned hands wrapped around his pale ones, stopping him from scooping up any more water. He looked up to see the young Reikai Tantei's eyes focused on his.

"I..." Shinobu began with a pained expression. He was determined to tell the Youkai what he had done, and what he knew, but was cut off by the lips that were softly placed on his. Itsuki pulled away before the kiss could register in the Reikai Tantei's mind, the look in his eyes was of understanding.

"It's all right, Shinobu-kun. You don't have to explain anything right now." Shinobu was speechless for a moment before his lips pulled up into a smile. No more words were spoken that night, just the sound of waves.


	2. Sweet Tooth

Title: Sweet Tooth  
Author/Artist: kbtwilight  
Pairing: Sensui/Itsuki  
Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho  
Theme: Theme #23: candy  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything... at all. (I'm naming the personality Shuu, because he reminded me of Shuu Rei Faun from Yoroiden Samurai Troopers)  
Summary: Itsuki discovers that one of the personalities has a sweet tooth.

Itsuki gave the bare refrigerator one last odd look before closing the door. Walking down the hall he knocked on the only door on the left side, and waited for permission to enter. After about five minutes of silence he slowly opened the door and tried to see if one of the shadows in the darkness was the one he was looking for.

CRUNCH

Itsuki flipped on the lights and chuckled lightly at the scene that greeted him. Sensui Shuu sat on the bed looking a bit like a squirrel that had its cheeks full of nuts. Besides this, he had a guilty look on his face, so Itsuki was absolutely positive that the least mature of the seven was hiding something.

"I thought you went to the store?" Itsuki prompted, still eyeing the younger boy suspiciously.

"Mm mmm." Itsuki smiled before crossing the small room and sitting next to Shuu on the edge of the bed. "Make up your mind. Eat or talk, you can't do both." The Yaminade said 'matter-of-fact'-ly.

It took about three minutes for Shuu to finish chewing whatever was in his mouth. Itsuki waited patiently until the other boy had swallowed before repeating his question.

"I did." Shuu's tone was just as guilty as his expression had been when Itsuki first entered, and his eyes refused to meet his demon partner's. It was only then that Itsuki noticed the brown paper bag that was partly hidden in the younger boy's lap.

"Shuu? What's in bag?" Itsuki's tone was that of a mother who knew her child had stolen a cookie from the jar but was trying to get them to admit it. Shuu grabbed the bag and clutched it to his chest. "Nothing."

One teal eyebrow raised slightly and Itsuki continued in what could be considered a warning tone, "Shuu..."

Shuu shifted away from the Yaminade slightly and gripped his bag tighter. "You can't have it."

"Oh, really?"

Five minutes later

Itsuki had successfully pried the paper bag from Shuu's fingersand proceeded to dump it's contents on the bed. It was candy. About 1100 yen worth of many different kinds of colorful teeth-rotting sweets. Itsuki was temporally speechless.

"It's not that much..." Shuu began. "I could eat a whole lot more that that." Itsuki just gapped at him.

"All this sweet stuff must be rotting your brain." Itsuki commented when his senses came back. "It's really not good for you, and I was wondering how you could have spent 1100 yen and not gotten any..." He was suddenly cut off by Shuu's lips covering his.

After a few moments Shuu pulled away, running his tongue over his partner's lips at the same time. Leaning back he smiled at the temporarily vacant look on Itsuki's face. "Maybe," He began, licking his lips. "But you're sweeter."

(AN: I think I made up a word... hehe.)

1100 yen $9.45 in US Dollars. Think about buying those bags of candy for about $1, there's about 25 pieces inside. Now think about how much candy that is, and Shuu already ate some.

KB- I enjoy making them cut each other off .


	3. So Close

Title: So Close

Author: kbtwilight

Pairing: Sensui/Itsuki

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Theme: Theme #4: our distance and that person

Disclaimer: I am poor... would I own Yu Yu Hakusho if I was poor? Didn't think so.

Summary: (Drabble) An after-death 1st person fic.

You're so close. I can feel what little warmth is still contained within your motion-less body though our clothing. For some reason, that alone gives me a small ray of hope in all this darkness. It lets me forget all the pain that has passed between us; I can almost pretend that none of this ever happened.

You are so close, that when I think back to your last moments, to the person who took you away from me, I can't help but forgive him. You rarely stayed this close to me, for so long, in life. It's a sad fact, I suppose, but it might be one of the reasons why I stay. You never asked me to stay with you after death, I wonder what you would think if you knew.

You're so close, but then I open my eyes. _Your_ eyes are closed, and will stay that way for eternity. Your body is completely still; the most relaxed I have ever seen you, because you no longer draw breath. The warmth that causes hope to linger inside me is slowing leaving you. I suppose, if I were human, these facts would make me want to cry, I settle for kissing the top of your head and tightening my embrace. You got what you wanted, and I'll try to be content with that.

You may be close, but our distance is killing me.


	4. Milkshakes

Title: Milkshakes

Author: kbtwilight

Pairing: Sensui/Itsuki

Fandom: Yu Yu Hakusho

Theme: Theme #27: overflow

Disclaimer: No own...

Summary: (Drabble) This is why it's a good idea to make sure...

AN: I'm using Shuu again because I like the idea of an optimistic, fun-loving personality. It also fits the series when you think about it. That is a character trait that isn't needed for their goal so it needs to be filtered out of the more "important" personalities.

Shuu was making milkshakes. Chocolate milkshakes at that. Everyone had been so tense lately, mostly because of a rumor Batsumi had picked up about Koenma finally finding their replacement, that everyone needed something to break the ice. Shuu cringed when he remembered the way Naru-chan had burst into tears at the news. Yes, he needed a milkshake... maybe he'd invite Naru-chan.

After a few seconds Shuu brushed the unpleasant memory aside in favor of shoving ice cream, milk and chocolate bars in the small blender on the table. He was literally shoving in the last chocolate bar when Itsuki walked through the doorway.

Itsuki paused. He could tell that the younger boy had no idea that he now had company, but it took the Yaminade a moment to figure out what Shuu was doing. The poor blender was filled to the brim with what looked like muddy milk. The top was overflowing with lumps of what Itsuki guessed was chocolate and ice cream. The demon smiled lightly as he leaned against the door frame to enjoy what promised to be entertaining.

Shuu grabbed the blender lid and pushed it down as far as it would go. Unfortunately, as soon as he stopped pushing, the lid sprung up as if it it were on springs, stopping only when it was barely touching the inside of the glass. Shuu didn't notice.

He pressed the button and the lid flew off like a Frisbee. The blender's contents went next, splattering the kitchen walls with brown and covering the tall boy, from head to toe, in lumpy chocolate milk.

Itsuki burst out laughing as Shuu, who knew he was in trouble, vamoosed, leaving a very bewildered Shinobu in his place. The Ex. Reikai Tantei was trying to take in his surroundings as Itsuki crossed the room.

"What in the world happened in here?" Shinobu asked, turning his thoroughly confused gaze upon his partner's amused expression. Shinobu couldn't help but smile when he noticed he wasn't the only one covered in milkshake.

"Shuu." Itsuki stated, as if that should explain everything.

"Ah." Then Itsuki leaned up to capture Shinobu's lips with his own, placing his hands on the taller boy's shoulders to steady himself. Then he broke the kiss, leaning back into the arms that had encircled his waist. "Not bad."


End file.
